Moody Meets Her Match
by Fishlover
Summary: Moody is suspicious of a newly activated experiment.
1. A Quiet Moment

_Well here's the new story I was planning to work on but got held back due to the other stories. I hope you people enjoy it! and for the disclaimer... all L&S characters belong to disney not to me... except for Moody, and my OC experiments 408 and 409, and others I may put into this fic..._

Chapter 1

A Quiet Moment

It was a peaceful day in Hawaii. The Seagulls flew above the tourists in the clear hawaiian sky. Of course nearby was a flock of seagulls, flying above and nearby a white furred looking creature, her belly orange caused from the seagulls confusion. Grasped tightly in her paws was a box, that's what the seagulls were after. Poking the white experiment and the box she had in her paws, wondering if there's anything edible inside that box. Of course the white experiment known as Moody seemed very irritated, at the flock of seagulls attacking her.

'' Augh! Go away you little rats with wings!'', Moody growled.

squawking

Still wasn't much of a threat to keep the seagulls at bay.

'' Cut it out!'', the experiment complained,'' Leave me alone!''

The seagulls still didn't leave Moody alone. She had to do what came naturally to scare them off. She revealed her secondary pair of arms and let out a low yet audible growl, to warn the squawking gulls that this creature was something they should never tangle with.

Startled at the white experiment's change in behavior, the seagulls squawked and began to fly away from Moody, completely forgetting the box that she was carrying to begin with.

'' Serves them right! Hmph!'', was Moody's only response.

She quickly hid her secondary pair of arms under her skin and continued to walk, the box in her hands; grasped tightly. She was walking toward an open sandy area, to a place that she and two other roommates considered home.

She was now in front of a giant crashed spaceship, resembling a fish-head. The ship was black and yellow in color. The door of the ship hissed when she entered that spaceship, and her feet lightly tapped once she began to walk onto the cold metal floor of the ship.

'' Hello?'', Was Moody's only utter.

Her voice echoed throughout the ship. No reply, just silence.

'' Is anybody home? 625? Gantu? Where are you two?'', Moody asked again.

Still the same lingering silence.

'' They must've disappeared...''

Silence. She lifted up her hears to listen to any light utters in other rooms. She swiveled her ears around to pick up the faintest of sounds. She perked them up then heard the softest sound of snoring. She sighed in dissatisfaction.

'' Of course nap time...''

Then she walked to the rec room and she saw a familiar face sleeping on the couch.

'' Yep, Gantu... then where's 625?'', Moody asked herself.

She heard a scuffle of movement with a light tap, something must've fallen off of the table or something. She walked towards the direction of the noise, and then made her way to the kitchen, a sandwich has fallen on the floor, and above on the table was 625. Sleeping like a baby. His head was leaned against a loaf of bread sitting on the table. His head resting over his arm that was on the loaf of bread, lightly snoring.

'' Poor little guy... he over-sandwiched himself to sleep... hmm...''

Then she walked on the table till she was on the top. She sat on the table next to the sleeping experiment,'' Hey! wake up!''

Then 625 jumped then looked around the room,'' What, what! Is the ship trying to walk?''

'' Nope'', Moody giggled.

'' Then why'd you wake me up?''

'' Well I was at the store since you guys were asleep and I bought a game so we could play.''

'' Okay, after I finish my nap... (yawn)...''

Moody frowned, as her ears, antennae, and bushy tail drooped down, as her sapphire eyes widened, and her bottom lip quivered,'' Pleeease?''

'' Aw not that look... oh fine!'', 625 sighed, in defeat.

Moody smiled, _That look always works! _

625 sat up and stretched his arms, then turned to Moody. Moody then placed the box onto the table.

'' I should open the box first shouldn't I?'', moody asked.

625 nodded in agreement.

Moody revealed a peach colored claw from her hand, since her claws were retractable. then started to cut the tape off of the box that kept it together. Little that they knew that a familiar sound was about to ruin this quiet moment...

_TBC..._

_R&R_


	2. Activation

_Please excuse my tardiness. My lazy nature is to blame. Short chapter but the next one may be longer._

Chapter 2

Activation

A loud familiar beeping noise rang from the experiment container, as the noise echoed throughout the ship, which caused Moody to jump, then dropping the game into the floor, as game pieces scattered throughout the room. 625 looked down onto the floor, as the container still rung out loud.

Gantu who was up out from the rec room began to get up from his seat, then began walking up to the container, expecting for an experiment that'd be good to capture. Now up to the experiment container he began to click a button that would reveal which new experiment would be activated.

The experiment container began to speak,'' Warning, experiment-...'' CRASH!

That noise drowned out the containers voice, as Gantu bolted to the kitchen now looking down upon the floor. A can of mayonnaise was on the floor, of course it's glass broken and it's contents were splattered against the floor. He looked up and found a sheepish looking 625 staring at him.

'' Sorry. I accidently knocked over the jar...'' 625 replied,'' What kind of place are you running G?''

'' 625... don't intimidate Gantu like last time...'', Moody muttered, under her breath.

'' A new experiment has activated. While i go out to send it to Hamsterveil, I expect you 625, to clean up this mess.''

He turned away and went to get his equipment to capture the newly activated experiment. The doors hissed meaning that Gantu has now left the ship.

Moody looked down upon the floor,'' 625 aren't you going to clean up that mess?''

625 sighed,'' Do I look like a custodian?''

Moody looked at 625,'' Clean up at isle three.''

'' Hey, you need to clean up the game pieces.''

'' I just did. You need to clean up the mayo.''

'' I'll do it later... let's play that game you've got.''

Moody grasped the game into her paws,'' Let's play it in the rec room.''

625 hopped off of the table and began to follow moody to the rec room.

TBC...


	3. Experiment 408

_I'm back! Sorry for the very long wait... I just got assigned with more school projects. they're such a pain. I'll try to fit this story into my busy schedule. _

Chapter 3

Experiment 408

Gantu wandered off into the forest brush in hopes to find that experiment that was most recently activated. Of course without the experiments number it would be most difficult for him to find it. He'd have to find something that looks like a trog. His unknown motto if it looks like a trog, it is a trog. If only he wasn't forbidden to say it out loud since saying it on from of Moody one time, causing her to get very angry at him.

He went to a secluded area into the island to look around for anything unusual, of course he came up with nothing. If only he got the experiments serial number then he could have gotten it more easily, he hasn't even gotten a glance at the experiment when it was activated.

_Thanks alot 625, _Gantu thought.

Gantu sighed heavily at the frustration about what the experiment even looked like. He looked around the beaches of Kauai and started to see an unusual looking creature or human walking around. The person had long pointed ears and long antennae tipped turquiose at the tips. A small pink nose and beautiful blue eyes. The creature or person was wearing a brown beach hat and a ragged brown raincoat. Gantu kept his eyes on this strange creature walking around the beach.

Gantu could see the raspberry fur on the creature and he saw it's bushy tail, there was a clue that this strange looking creature trying to masquerade as a human was indeed an experiment. Gantu got ahold of the capture container on his back and jumped in front of the experiment, putting it in the container.

The experiment gasped then jumped out of the disguise. Gantu could see that the experiment was female, and could fully see her clearly inside the capture container.

The experiment has raspberry colored fur, and aqua blue eyes, her belly was turquoise and the marking on her back shaped like an oval was dark blue, so was the eye-patches around her eyes. She had a small bushy tail and long antennae resembling Angel's antennae, but they were tipped turquiose. She also had short pointed ears like an elf, and a small light pink nose.

She looked up,'' W-who are you?''

Gantu spoke,'' I am Gantu and I am taking you to a place you would enjoy, and tell me who are you?''

The female experiment spoke in a tender and suave voice,'' I am experiment 408...''

'' Your the experiment that I am looking for! You're just going to come on a short little trip with me.''

Gantu attached the container with Experiment 408 inside and walked back to his ship. Little that Gantu knew that this harmless looking experiment was about to cause trouble...

TBC...

R&R

_Thanks to all the reviews you guys! Though I have received a flame on a former story... I accept everything but spam and Flames. If I get anymore flames I will _

_disable the anonymous reviews for a month for a while. That's all for now..._


	4. Familar Moments

_Okay one of my new years resolutions was to get all my unfinished fics done, and I've got to do that. Happy New Year everyone!_

Chapter 4

Familiar Moments

While Gantu was walking towards his spaceship after successfully capturing Experiment 408, inside the ship Moody and 625 were both in the rec room playing a game of Checkers. Moody watched 625's eyes focus on the board thinking which piece would be moved. Moody sighed.

625 stared at the patterned checkerboard, and the colorful pieces that sat on the black squares of that board. It was a rare peaceful moment when 625 and Moody would spend time together and to get to know each other a little bit better. Just silence while Gantu (if he was in the ship) would be reading a book or watching some lolo show (that Moody hates) called ''Look At This''.

Moody sighed as her eyes went halfway, in a slight daydream trance, as 625 who failed to notice this. She placed her hand into her left cheek to support the weight of her head, and let out another sigh. The daydream took control of her.

_Moody was in the beach watching the sunset on a warm sunny day. She was all alone though with nobody by her side. She drooped her head and looked a little lonely, as she had nobody to share the moment with. Somebody or something approached her and gently touched her shoulder. She turned around the glance at who it was and saw the familiar face of her friend 625, smiling at her with his arm now around her shoulder and watching the sunset with her. They sat down on a nearby rock as the waves from the ocean waved slid onto the shore, and their footprints imprinted into the golden yellow sand._

''_Moody_'', 625's voice echoed,'' Hello Moods?''

That snapped Moody off of her trance,'' Huh? what?''

'' It's your turn.''

Moody quickly looked down at the board, and saw that a few game pieces were missing of hers.

'' You jumped me...?'', Moody replied.

625 sighed,'' You weren't paying any attention to the game were you?''

Moody smiled sheepishly,'' Meh... I was daydreaming... again.''

625 made a curious look on his face,'' About what?''

'' Huh?''

'' Daydreaming about what?''

Moody somehow couldn't reply to that question, she found herself biting her lower lip. Ugh, how that daydream was embarrassing. She covered her face with her hand trying to look slightly tired.

'' Nothing...'', she replied again distractedly.

She jumped when she heard the door open and thumping in with giant footsteps was Gantu. Moody and 625 stayed put, not even the glance at the newly captured experiment... if there was any.

Gantu took the capture container from his back and looked at the experiment. 408 who was inside that container looked at Gantu, wide eyed and looking extremely innocent.

'' Huh?'', Gantu said.

408 sighed,'' Can you please let me out?''

'' Why should I you abomination?''

408's eyes began to flitter quickly then they were halfway open, a gentle smile shown upon her face and her hands folded together,'' I have reasons...''

'' Give me one good reason.''

'' The only thing I can do is... well... cook.''

'' Cook? They already have an experiment that can cook!''

408 had to make up another fib,'' Um... that one made people fat remember? I make good food. No junk, no poison, just excellent food!''

This was rather tempting for Gantu. He was getting a little tired of eating sandwiches most of the time, now wondering if Moody was getting tired of the stuff too, even though she has been eating sandwiches with 625 sometimes.

Gantu sighed,'' Okay, you can stay, besides I bet 6- uh, I mean Moody is getting tired of sandwiches too.''

He opened the container and placed it into the floor and let the experiment crawl out of the container. 408 smiled, hiding the suspicious gleam in her eye.

'' Thank you'', 408 answered.

Gantu shrugged,'' Go off and explore the ship. I'll be over here watching my show.''

408 smiled and wandered around the ship. She was intrigued by the design of the ship, the texture, the size, just everything about the ship has her interest. Then she heard something; somebody talking nearby. She listened to the voices.

'' Aww come on Moody don't be hiding secrets from me. You could trust me'', was the voice of 625.

the replying feminine voice was highly familiar to 408. She knew who as the owner of that voice.

'' Come on 625 I don't wanna say anything about that daydream,'' Moody replied.

408 smiled sinisterly, that was the familiar voice of Experiment 623 (aka Moody), she knew that she (Moody) would hang around with that yellow sandwich maker all the time. This was the perfect time to ruin her (Moody's) love life... again, just like old times.

408 walked into the room, alerting the attention of experiment 625. She walked in throwing back her antennae in a flirtatious manner. Moody glanced at 625 who was looking at 408. Moody looked over her shoulder and saw the raspberry colored experiment... that familiar face, that familiar evil glare in her eye, everything about 408 was way too familiar to Moody.

Moody's smile quickly turned into an aggressive frown. Her ears drew back, her fingers twitched wanting to reveal her claws, her eyebrows went downward. She did not look friendly at all. She emitted a low growl, barely audible to anyone.

408 grinned again, one eyebrow raised as she put one hand against her hip. the other hand lowered next to her body.

'' I see here. You two are playing a game of checkers'', 408 spoke, innocently.

625 looked at Moody with curiosity, noticing that unfriendly face on Moody's face.

_What is with her?... Must be mood swings I suppose_, 625 thought.

He glanced over at the raspberry colored experiment,'' Uh hello?''

408 smirked, putting her hand over her head to put her antennae back in a flirtatious manner,'' Why hello... was it experiment 625?''

'' Yep that's me.''

'' Anyway. I see you're with experiment 623 here.''

'' You two... know each other?''

'' Of course.''

Moody frowned, she felt so ignored in this conversation. She just wanted to end it now.

'' Okay...'', Moody interrupted,'' now you 408 why don't you get teleported to Hamsterwheel and visit him. He needs company in prison.''

408 yawned,'' Oh please. That shark thing you live with let me stay here.''

Moody rose up from her seat,'' WHAT!''

625 and 408 stared at Moody. 625 has never seen this kind of behavior from Moody before. Moody sank back down to her seat, still with that unfriendly stare on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

'' True, you have to live along with me 623, so face it'', 408 said.

'' MY NAME IS MOODY, YOU LITTLE...!''

'' Moody! Wow, you have a name! You must be the shark- like aliens pet then.''

'' PET!''

625 cleared his throat,'' Actually, I named 623.''

408 was enjoying every minute of Moody's anger,'' I see your boyfriend named you, right?"

'' BOYFRIEND?'', Moody shouted.

625 seethed,'' Um... Moody is not my girlfriend, so keep dreaming.''

'' And for the record 625 is NOT my boyfriend.''

408 smirked again. Ugh, how Moody hated that little smirk of hers. If she ever had the opportunity, she would punch 408 dead smack in the face. How Moody smirked when she though about that. Oh would that be the day for her. Ultimate revenge for what 408 did to her a very long time ago back in Jumba's laboratory. All the pain and suffering and humiliation all from Experiment 408. All Moody wanted now was revenge.

TBC...

R&R


End file.
